The invention relates to a fuel injection system.
In all fuel injection systems, of both the digital and analog type, there are devices which influence the fuel-air mixture on the basis of changes in air quantity or air mass. The cause of these changes in air mass is the change of the throttle position. Accordingly, in these conventional devices, the effect, i.e. the change in air mass, and not the cause, i.e. the change in the throttle position, is used for the calculation for the triggering of the transition compensation. This has the disadvantage that the data concerning a change in the operating state is acquired after a time lag and, accordingly, the fuel enrichment or fuel leaning is effected with a delay.